videospielefandomcom-20200216-history
Smackdown vs. Raw 2010
Smackdown vs. Raw 2010 ist ein Wrestling Spiel für die PS2, PS3, PSP, NDS, Xbox360 und Nintedo Wii und erschien am 23. Oktober 2009. Kämpfer Smackdown: *Batista 91 *Chris Jericho 93 *CM Punk 90 *Dolph Ziggler 85 *Edge 93 *Finlay 87 *Jeff Hardy 93 *Jesse *John Morrison 86 *JTG 79 *Kane 88 *Matt Hardy 87 *Mike Knox 80 *Rey Mysterio 88 *R-Truth 83 *Shad 77 *The Brian Kendrick 80 *The Great Khali 79 *The Undertaker 96 *Umaga 86 Raw: *Big Show 89 *Carlito 83 *Chavo Guerrero 77 *Cody Rhodes 82 *Evan Bourne 84 *Festus 78 *Jack Swagger 89 *John Bradshaw Layfield 85 *John Cena 95 *Kofi Kingston 84 *Mark Henry 80 *Mr. Kennedy 84 *MVP 85 *Primo 81 *Randy Orton 93 *Santino Marella 73 *Shawn Michaels 93 *Ted DiBiase 83 *The Miz 78 *Triple H 94 ECW: *Christian 90 *Ezekiel Jackson *Goldust 75 *Shelton Benjamin 85 *Tommy Dreamer 81 *Vladimir Kozlov 82 *William Regal 82 Divas: *Beth Phoenix *Brie Bella *Eve Torres *Gail Kim 78 *Kelly Kelly 70 *Maria *Maryse 74 *Melina *Michelle McCool *Mickie James 77 *Natalya Neidhart *Nikki Bella Legenden: Spielbar *Bob Orton *Dusty Rhodes *Steve Austin (exklusiv bei Vorbestellung bei GameStop) *Ted DiBiase Sr. *The Rock (exklusiv bei Vorbestellung bei play.com und Amazon) Nicht Spielbar *Jerry Lawler *Jim Ross *Lilian Garcia *Michael Cole *Ringrichter John Cone *Tony Chimel Arena/Events *ECW on SyFy *Raw *Smackdown *Cyber Sunday *Night of Champions *No Mercy *No Way Out *SummerSlam *Survivor Series *WrestleMania XXV *The Bash *Royal Rumble *Unforgiven Championship Smackdown: *World Heavyweight Championtitel *Intercontinental Championtitel *WWE Women's Championtitel *WWE Tag Team Chmapiontitel Raw: *WWE Championtitel *United States Championtitel *Divas Championtitel *World Tag Team Championtitel ECW: *ECW Championtitel Zusätzliche Titel *WCW World Heavyweight Titel (Classic) *WWE Cruiserweight Championtitel *WWE Hardcore Championtitel & Champion of Champions Titel Match Arten One on One: *Normal Match *Inferno Match *First Blood *Falls Count Anywhere *Hell in a Cell *Iron Man *Ladder *Last Man Standing *Normal Submission *Steel Cage *Table *TLC *Backstage *Extreme Rules Match Two on Two: **Tag Team **Tornado Tag **Mixed Tag **Falls Count Anywhere Tornado Tag **Hell in a Cell Tornado Tag **Ladder Tornado Tag **Steel Cage Tornado Tag **Table Tornado Tag **TLC Tornado Tag **Elimination Tag **Extreme Rules Tag Triple Threat: *Normal *Falls Count Anywhere *Hell in a Cell *Ladder *Steel Cage *Table *TLC *Extreme Rules Match Fatal-4-Way: *Normal *Falls Count Anywhere *Battle Royal *Hell in a Cell *Ladder *Steel Cage *Table *TLC *Extreme Rules Match 6-Man: *Battle Royal *Normal Tag *Elimination Tag *Elimination Chamber *Armageddon Hell in a Cell *Money in the Bank Handicap: *Gauntlet *One on Two *One on Tag *One on Three *One on Trio *Tag on Trio Royal Rumble: *10-Man Royal Rumble *20-Man Royal Rumble *30-Man Royal Rumble Championship Scramble: *5 min *10 min *20 min Musik: *Batista - I Walk Alone *Beth Phoenix - Glamazon *Big Show - Crank it up *The Brian Kendrick - Man with a Plan *Brie Bella - Feel My Body *Carlito - Cool *Chavo Guerrero - Chavito Ardiente *Chris Jericho - Break The Walls Down *Christian - Just close You're Eyes *CM Punk - This Fire Burns *Cody Rhodes - New Day *Dolph Ziggler - I'am Perfection *Dusty Rhodes - American Dream *Edge - On this Day *Evan Bourne - Bourne to Win *Eve - She Looks good *Ezekiel Jackson - Domination *Festus - Biscut's & Gravy *Finlay - Hes Ma Da *Gail Kim - Strong&Sexy *Goldust - Gold Lust *The Great Khali - Land of Five Rivers *Jack Swagger - Get on you're Knee's *JBL - Long Horn *Jeff Hardy - No More Words *Jesse - Biscut's & Gravy *John Cena - My Time is Now *John Morrison - Ain't No Make Belive *JTG - Bringin Da Hood T U *Kane - Burned *Kelly Kelly - Holla *Kofi Kingston - SOS *Maria - With Leg's Like That *Mark Henry - Some Bodies Gonna Get It *Maryse - Pourqoui? *Matt Hardy - Live for The Moment *Melina - Paparazzi *Michelle McCool - Not Enough for Me *Mickie James - Obsession *Mike Knox - Death Grip *Million Dollar Man - It's Allabout The Money *The Miz - Reallity *Mr. Kennedy - Turn up the Trouble *Mr. McMahon - No Chance *Mvp - I'm Coming *Natalya - Yea Baby *Nikki Bella - Feel My Body *Primo - Cool *Randy Orton - Voices *Rey Mysterio - Booyaka *The Rock - If You Smell *R-Truth - What's Up *Santino Marella - Name des Songs bitte ergänzen *Shad - Bringin Da Hood T U *Shawn Michaels - Sexy Boy *Shelton Benjamin - Ain't No Stoppin Me Now *Ted DiBiase Jr. - New Day *Tommy Dreamer - Bad Dream *Triple H - The Game *Trish Stratus - Time to Rock&Roll *Umaga (R.I.P.) - Tribal Trouble *Undertaker - Rest in Peace *Vladimir Kozlov - Pain *William Regal - Villian Road To Wrestlingmania: *HBK/Shawn Michaels *Triple H&John Cena (Krieg der brands) *Edge *Randy Orton *CAW (Creat A Wrestler) *Mickie James Fähigkeit: *Durability *Exploder Tunbuckle Attack *Fan Favorite *Fired Up *Hardcore Ressurrection *Kip Up *Lock Pick *Object Specialist *ResiliencyStrong Strike Kategorie:2009 Kategorie:PlayStation 2 Kategorie:PlayStation 4 Kategorie:PlayStation 3 Kategorie:Xbox 360 Kategorie:Nintendo DS Kategorie:Wii Kategorie:Importiert Kategorie:Sport Kategorie:THQ